Automatic clothes dryers work by passing dry heated air around and through laundry to evaporate and carry away moisture from the laundry, typically by venting it through a duct to an outdoor environment. A clothes dryer has a cabinet that encloses the other elements of the clothes dryer, including a stationary housing or bulkhead, and a cylindrical drum rotationally supported within the housing into which laundry is placed. The drum rotates on its central axis, tumbling the laundry within the drum. Hot air is forced through the rotating drum over and through the laundry to evaporate and carry away moisture the moisture in the laundry. A seal is provided between the stationary housing and the rotating drum to retard or prevent air flow leakage from the drum. The seal between the housing and the drum commonly takes the form of an annular ring permanently affixed to the bulkhead and placed to bear against an edge of the drum as it rotates. The foam used in the seals is generally of a type that provides high compression against the edge of the drum as it rotates to provide a good seal.